Orton, Beware
by JaydenJoker
Summary: RandyxOC: What happens when a certain legend killer's past comes to the WWE to get revenge? You know what they say: Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned.
1. Monday Night Raw

I have no idea why but I'm starting another Randy Orton story. Ideas just pop into my head for this guy. Just look at him....Anyway, this is another angle I figured I would squeeze an OC in with Mr. Orton. Enjoy!

_Hayley Stratus - Trish's little sister|24|Brunette|Blue eyes|Debuted late 2008| scorned by Randy| Joins the WWE to get him back_

**Hell Hath No Fury**

They say that 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. Whoever said that learned it the hard way. Hayley Stratus is the name and yes, Trish is my sister. Back when Trish was in the WWE, we hung out with a certain Orton a lot. Trish had no interest but I found him very interesting. We hooked up and I felt a connection with him. The feeling wasn't mutual because the next day, he told me that I was just a fling to get over a girlfriend. I was shattered and I let it bring me down for entirely too long. It's a new year and I've decided to join the WWE. It was always a dream because of Trish but Randy put all my dreams on hold when he broke my heart. He will never know what hit him when he sees me again.

_Monday Night Raw_

Tonight was my debut and I couldn't contain my excitement. I had to check in with Vince before anything started, just to go over the final details of my debut. I quickly darted through the backstage area, hoping to avoid everyone. Bam! I collided with a very strong chest and fell straight to the ground. Before I could say anything, a strong arm pulled me up with the slightest of ease.

"I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't paying attention to where...I...was going." I knew that voice anywhere. Sure enough, I looked up into those beautiful and painful blue eyes of none other than Randy Orton.

"It's fine. I'm a klutz anyway. I better get going." I went to leave but Randy gently grabbed my arm to keep me close to him. My plan was backfiring already. I couldn't deny the attraction. He is gorgeous and irresistible. No woman can deny him and I'm at the top of the list. It took all the fortitude I had not to push him into an empty room and have my way with him.

"Please wait. Do I get to know your name?"

Crap. What do I tell him? I'm don't know if he even remembers me. I've changed a lot in 5 years. Eh, what the hell. "Haley."

"Wow. That's a beautiful name." He kissed my hand and I couldn't help but smile. "What do you say after the show, we go to the after party together?"

"Sounds like a nice idea...now. You wait until after the show and tell me if you still want to do that." I winked at him and headed to Vince's office with a smirk on my face.

**Randy's POV**

Man, she was stunning. Absolutely stunning. I'm standing here, floored by a women's beauty for the first time in a long time. Her hair was the perfect shade of light brown and it flowed with such grace. She had curves in all the right places and her clothes hugged her all over. But what struck me most were her eyes. The perfect shade of light blue that could send chills down your spine with one look. I have to figure out who she is and all I have to work with is a name: Haley. Even thinking about her name sends chills down my spine. I went to try to run after her but I stopped. I had my stupid championship rant to deliver tonight. She must be debuting; she wouldn't have said wait until after the show if she wasn't. I shook my head and rushed back to my locker room. I threw on my new clothes and was lacing up my shoes when my phone began to vibrate. "This had better be important." I snatched it and answered it angrily. "Hello?"

"Easy there Mr. Viper. Just your buddy calling." I sighed.

"What do you want, John?"

"Whoa, who peed in your cheerios? What is with the attitude?"

"Nothing."

"Yeah, right. What is it? Was it another girl? A prospect?"

"Oh man, you should've seen this girl John. She was perfect." I heard John laugh.

"No such thing as a perfect girl Randy."

"If you saw her, you would agree with me." I leaned back on the bench, propping myself up against the wall.

"Then describe her to me."

I sighed, reliving all of her beauty. "Well, she's about 5'7", slender. Beautiful brown hair that I know is soft to the touch. She has curves in all the right places. And her eyes. Those eyes are to die for. Trust me John. She is the most beautiful girl you will ever see. And I think she is debuting on Raw tonight."

"Oh really? I'll get to see her tonight then."

"Yes you will. Alright, I gotta get ready for the stupid rant I gotta do tonight. Talk to you later man."

"See you Randy." I hung up with John and glanced down, suddenly feeling very embarrassed.

"Crap. I gotta get rid of this."

**Haley's POV**

"That's how it is all going to unfold, right Haley?"

"Yes Mr. McMahon."

"Please, call me Vince. Your sister is a good friend."

"Alright...Vince. I better go get ready then."

"The outfit should already be in the room waiting for you. Please don't mind it; the entire evening was planned out by Stephanie." I just laughed.

"I'm sure it will be okay Vince. Thanks again for letting me wrestle."

"Anytime." I gave Vince a hug and quickly headed to the locker room I was given. I picked up the outfit and laughed. Stephanie surely knew my style. But for some reason, the smile on my face faded. I sat down on the bench, suddenly feeling less and less excited about tonight than I was this morning.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. The rest of the Raw show will be in the next chapter. Tell me what you think.


	2. Sweet Revenge

This is chapter two. Hope you all enjoyed the first part. Enjoy this one too! **Disclaimer:** I do not own the song. That is all Carrie Underwood.

_Recap: Hayley was getting ready to debut on Raw when she ran into Randy. Randy broke her heart years ago and she's back for vengeance. Hayley was getting ready when she ran into John Cena, her best friend. _

**Hell Hath No Fury**

I was in my outfit and heading towards the ring when I bumped into a familiar someone, almost falling to the ground.

"I am so sorry. Are you okay?" I looked up into the gorgeous blue eyes of John Cena, who obviously didn't recognize me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Long time, no see John." I saw him do a double take and watched a huge smile creep across his face.

"Hayley! It's been forever! You look great!" He picked me up and spun me around, just like he used to do.

I just laughed and smiled. "Thank you. You look great too. Anyone tapping that?"

"Yes, someone is. Her name is Courtney. I met her outside of the ring. She's an amazing girl.

"You thinking about marrying her?"

"Definitely. She makes me the happiest man in the world."

"That is fantastic to hear. Now I have to find someone like that for me."

"I'm sure you will. Do you have any idea how much I have missed you?" He gave me another huge hug.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you. Look, I have to finish getting ready for tonight. I'll meet you after the show, okay?"

"Sure thing. See you later." He gave me another hug and I headed off to hair and make-up.

"Hello there, Hayley. Ready for you transformation?" My friend Rebecka was a make-up artist in the WWE.

"What?"

"Honey, we have a certain look for you tonight. Now sit you nicely toned butt down and let me do my magic."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Sure thing, Rebecka." Fifteen minutes later, Rebecka had finished my look. "Gorgeous as usual."

"Thanks again Rebecka."

"Good luck tonight, sweetheart."

"Thanks, Rebecka." I walked off down the hall, this time keeping my eyes up instead of on the floor. It was a good thing I did because Randy was walking towards me again. I quickly hid behind a wall and watched as Randy walked past me with his championship draped over his shoulder. I made sure he was far enough away before I started walking again. I checked the clock in the arena and I had about five minutes before I had to go on. I took a deep breath, and headed to the back where I was starting my promo.

"Are you ready Ms. Stratus?"

"Yes I am." My smirk came back because I knew that I was going to get revenge on the man that broke my heart years ago. I took my place and felt an adrenaline rush run through my body. The scene was set as if I was being restrained, as if something was holding me down.

_You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease_  
_You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide_  
_And you're wondering why you can't get free_  
_He's like a curse, he's like a drug_  
_You get addicted to his love_  
_You wanna get out but he's holding you down_  
_'Cause you can't live without one more touch._

The screens in the arena went black as I pushed out of the restraints, grabbed a microphone and stomped out from behind the curtain. The look on Randy's face was priceless, I wish I had a camera.

_[Chorus]_  
_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise_  
_A snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

Behind me all the Divas came out, as we rehearsed, and started to dance along with me. I watched as the microphone fell out of Randy's hand and his jaw dropped. It took all I had not to laugh.

_I see that look on your face_  
_You ain't hearing what I say_  
_So I'll say it again_  
_'Cause I know where you been_  
_And I know how it ends_  
_You can't get away_  
_Don't even look in his eyes_  
_He'll tell you nothing but lies_  
_And you wanna believe_  
_But you won't be deceived_  
_If you listen to me_  
_And take my advice_

I climbed up the steps, never taking my eyes off Randy. I wanted him to feel the hate that I felt for him.

_[Chorus]_  
_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise_  
_A snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

As there was a break in the song, the lights went out and I hopped into the ring. I shed my dress, leaving me in a RKO crop top and black shorts.

_Run run away_  
_Don't let him mess with your mind_  
_He'll tell you anything you want to hear_  
_He'll break your heart_  
_It's just a matter of time_  
_But just remember..._

Right before the final chorus, the lights came back and revealed my new outfit. Out of the corner of my eye, I watched as Randy dropped his championship on the ground, letting it join the microphone. If his pants weren't buttoned, I'm sure they would have dropped too.

_[Chorus]_  
_He's a good time cowboy Casanova_  
_Leaning up against the record machine_  
_Looks like a cool drink of water_  
_But he's candy-coated misery_  
_He's the devil in disguise_  
_A snake with blue eyes_  
_And he only comes out at night_  
_Gives you feelings that you don't want to fight_  
_You better run for your life_

_Oh you better run for your life._

I backed Randy into the corner as I finished up the song. As I belted out the last two lines, I knew what I had to do and I couldn't wait. The song had ended and everyone started cheering. I hopped onto the turnbuckle behind Randy, turned his head towards mine and gave him a powerful kiss. The kiss brought back memories of those soft and smooth lips, which derailed me for a minute. But when I pulled away with a smirk on my face, I was right back where I started. I wrapped my arm around Randy's neck and slammed him into a DDT. I grabbed my dress and left the ring, not looking back at Randy. Damn tonight was a good night.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Hope you all liked it and could follow my little song & dance for Randy. Next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Now Do You See?

This is chapter three. Hope you all enjoyed the second part. Enjoy this one too! As a side note, this part will be in Randy Orton's point of view.

_Recap: Hayley made her debut, hoping to send a powerful message to Randy Orton._

**Hell Hath No Fury**

What the hell happened? One minute I was in the middle of the ring talking about how great I am, the next I'm laying face down in the ring. I slowly got up, trying desperately to shake the cobwebs out. I stumbled out of the ring and down the ramp, trying to make sure I didn't fall off the ramp. I made it backstage in one piece, only to look up to see John Cena.

"Hey Randy. You okay, man?"

"Was that you out there?"

"I wouldn't do that to you unless I had to. I don't have any angles with you for a while. You don't have a clue who did it?"

"Not a clue." I watched John's face turn serious.

"Let me show you." I followed John to his locker room and sat down in a chair. "You might want to brace yourself, man." He hit play and walked into his shower. I don't know why, he was fully clothes and smelled like he had already taken a shower. I heard the country music begin to play and suddenly became hypnotized by the woman on the screen. That was Hayley, the girl I had run into earlier. The sequin dress she was wearing made her legs look miles long, only to be accented by what looked like six inch heels on her feet. Her beautiful hair was done, well beautifully. She looked stunning but I couldn't figure out why she would come out to the ring singing that song to me. I followed her as she continued her performance. The lights went out and when they came back on, my jaw hit the ground. Why was she wearing that? What was going through her life that made her sing this song to me? I watched as she finished her song and perched herself onto the top turnbuckle. I watched as she hit me with a devastating DDT off the top rope, and watched her walk away with a smile on her beautiful face. "You okay man?"

"Who is she? Do you know her?"

John nodded and sat down next to me. "Yeah I do. She's a real good friend of mine. Her name is Hayley Stratus. You don't remember that night with her?"

I almost fell off the chair. Hayley Stratus. A one night stand I had to get over a fight with Sam that I had years ago. That's why she hates me. She must have had deeper feelings about the whole thing than I did. What the hell have I done? "What am I going to do?"

"I don't know. I guess you can try to make amends. You have to remember that this has been brewing for years. You seriously hurt her, Randy. I still remember the night she called me up, crying and saying that you broke her heart. Look, maybe she'll go to the party with you. You have an hour until the party starts. Let me know how it works out. I have to go pick up Courtney." We both stood up and walked out of John's locker room, going our separate ways. On the way back to the hotel, I decided that I was going to try to make amends with Hayley. I walked into the lobby and stood at the front desk.

"Hello, Mr. Orton. How are you tonight?"

"I'm doing fine. I was wondering what room Hayley Stratus is in."

I watched the receptionist type into the computer. "She is in room 301."

"Thank you very much."

"Have a good night."

"I will. Thank you." I took the elevator up to the 3rd floor and headed to 301. I knocked on the door and paitently waited for someone to answer the door. The door opened and my jaw hit the floor. There was Hayley, dressed to drive men crazy.

"What do you want, Orton?"

"I wanted to know if you would like to come to the after party with me."

"You still want to go even after what I did to you? I'm sure John showed you the video."

"He did. I want to try to make up for what I've done to you. I want to start fresh." I watched her close the door. Well, there went my chances. She opened the door again, this time all the way. She motioned for me to come in and I obliged.

"Give me a few minutes and I'll be done." She walked into the bedroom and disappeared for about five minutes. She came back out with flawless make-up and hair, holding heels in her hand. "What are you looking at?"

She was wearing a gorgeous dress with one shoulder that hugged her every curve and it was the perfect shade of blue. Her heels and make-up matched perfectly, and her hair was in a side ponytail and draped over her shoulder. "You look...amazing."

"Yeah, sure. Let's go." I followed her like a puppy on a leash. I didn't want to ruin any chances that I _might_ have with her. My phone went off and she sent me a death glare.

"Sorry. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Fine." She hit the button for the elevator, stepped in and I watched as she disappeared with the elevator. I answered my phone, not caring who it was on the other end.

"What do you want?"

"Easy, Randy. You coming to the party or not?"

"Yeah, John. I'm coming. I was gonna walk down to the lobby with Hayley before you called. Now if you don't mind, I have to go."

"Oh. Sorry man. See you when you get here." I didn't even bother saying bye, slamming my phone shut in anger. I decided to forget about taking the elevator so I hit the stairs. A few minutes later, I was walking quickly into the lobby. I saw Hayley standing there, texting on her phone.

"Hi Hayley." She wheeled around and kneed my straight in the crotch. I've never hit the ground that fast before, not even in a match.

"Oh my god. I'm so sorry Randy. Are you okay?" I tried to nod but the pain was too extreme. "Let's get you back upstairs. We don't have to go tonight." She helped me up and we walked to the elevator. I'm using the term 'walk' lightly because I was shuffling to the elevator. We made it to the third floor and into her room. "Here, lay on the couch Randy." I collapsed onto the couch, clutching my groin in my hands. "You need ice. I'll be right back." I heard her heels click across the linoleum in the kitchen. My head was swimming from all the pain in my groin. She kneeled next to the couch with ice in her hand. "Take your pants off."

"Hmm?"

"I don't want you to ruin your pants. Take them off." Her hands went to the zipper of my pants, and I felt them get a little tighter. "It's okay if you get a little excited. I've learned to deal with it." She pulled my pants all the way down to my ankles and slipped them off over my shoes. She took my shoes and socks off and dropped them next to the couch. Thank goodness I opted to wear boxer briefs that not and I didn't go commando. I watched her eyes get a little bigger and she quickly put the ice on my groin. I jumped a little because of the cold but I adjusted and practically sank into the couch. "I guess I should change, since we aren't going anywhere." She walked into her bedroom and I was silently wishing that she would've stayed in that form fitting dress. She came back out in about ten minutes, and I had the same reaction I had before. This girl couldn't look ugly if she tried. Her hair was down, the make-up was gone and she still made me speechless. "Something wrong, Randy?"

"Nope." She had on what looked like hot pink yoga pants and...were my eyes playing tricks on me? Was that another RKO shirt? "Hayley?"

"Yes, Randy?"

"Is that another..."

"Yes, it is another RKO shirt. As much as I hate you for what you did, I'm still a fan. A rather big fan." She sat down on the arm of the couch and looked down at me with her beautiful eyes. "Would you like to stay the night, Randy?"

I honestly wasn't expecting that.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Confessions

This is chapter four. Hope you all enjoyed the third part. Enjoy this one too! As a side note, this part will be in Randy Orton's point of view.

_Recap: Randy saw who hit him with the DDT and suddenly remembered that night with Hayley. He tries to make amends but before they go to the after party, Hayley knees him in the groin. They went back to her hotel room where she asked him if he wanted to spend the night._

**Hell Hath No Fury**

I must be getting lightheaded from the pain. Did she just ask if I wanted to stay the night? "What?"

"Do you want to stay? Yes or no?"

"Yes." What the hell was I saying? I thought she hated me. An hour ago, she DDT'ed me and now I was staying the night in her hotel room.

"You said you wanted to make amends, right?"

"Yes."

"Then let's make amends." She slid off the arm of the couch, moved my head and sat down on the couch. She put my head in her lap and I felt blood rush to my groin again. "Do you remember what happened between us?" I nodded. "Do you have any idea how much that hurt?" I shook my head. "Are you going to say anything?"

"I'm sorry Hayley. I want to make it up to you, but I don't know how."

"Apology accepted. Okay, easy part is over."

"Exactly. I don't what else to do for you to prove how sorry I am. That was a long time ago and I had no idea what I was doing. My girlfriend and I had gotten into a fight and I was looking for someone to get over her with. I know now that it was wrong of me to do that to you. I'm truly sorry, Hayley." Somehow I willed myself to sit up and looked Hayley in her beautiful eyes. I could see the hurt behind them and it killed me.

"Are you still with her?"

"No. No matter what we did, we argued."

"Who broke it off?"

"I did. I couldn't take it anymore. My career was even suffering." I looked down, hoping not to show too much vulnerability to Hayley. All she has seen is the tough guy Randy Orton, just like the rest of the world. No one has seen me when I'm vulnerable.

"Do you want to know what you're problem is, Randy?"

"What's that?"

"Your ego gets in your way. You need to let someone in once in a while."

"Why? All I do is get hurt and taken advantage of. What would you know about letting someone in?" Her facial expression changed and she practically leaped off the couch. She picked up the remote and threw it across the room, shattering it's plastic frame and sending batteries to the floor.

"I let you in, Randy! All those years ago! I let you in! All those things I said to you, I meant. I told you that I loved you and that I wanted to take a chance with you! I knew that you were a playboy but I didn't care! You know what I get in return? My heart gets fucking broken into millions of pieces! But no, you didn't care. You're Randall Keith Orton, heart breaker extraordinaire." She got in my face and stood me up, shoving me into the wall across the room. "You think you're the only one who has been hurt? Why don't you get your head out of your ass and open your eyes?" I don't know what it was but somehow Hayley was turning on. No one stands up to me and it was driving me crazy. I wanted to see how far she was willing to go.

"I need to open my eyes? How about you open your eyes, Hayley. I didn't love you all those years ago. You were just a way to get over my actual girlfriend. I used you and it wasn't even that good." I felt a sting on my left cheek and I couldn't hold back a smirk.

"You think that you're some sex god? Well, guess what. I faked it." She looked down at my groin and her eyes widened. "You're getting a kick out of this?"

"Apparently."

"You think that I'm just going fall for those dazzling blue eyes...that tan body..." She stepped closer to me, going after the buttons on my dark grey shirt. "That Missouri drawl that you try to hide...you think I'm going to fall for that again?" She unbuttoned my shirt all the way and pulled it off my shoulders, leaving me in my boxer briefs.

"It certainly looks like it." I tentatively grabbed her waist and pulled her against me. My hands went to her waist, where they sat until I saw her close her eyes.

Unconsciously, I was rubbing circles on her hips. I slid my hands up her sides, slowly sliding her shirt up over her head. I threw her shirt behind her and my jaw dropped slightly. How could I not remember what she looked like? She was…perfect.

"See something you like, Randy?"

"Yes..." My voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"Randy?" I looked into her eyes. "You want to go down memory lane again?"

"No." She gave me a weird look. "I want to make a much better memory this time."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be up soon.


	5. Making A Better Memory

This is chapter five. Hope you all enjoyed the fourth part. Enjoy this one too! This part will also be in Randy Orton's point of view and there is mature content, along with some serious violence. You have been warned.

_Recap: Randy agrees to spend the night with Hayley. Randy tries to maintain his tough exterior and it set Hayley off. When Hayley gets angry, it turns Randy on. Hayley offers to walk down memory lane but Randy tells her that he wants to make a much better memory._

**Hell Hath No Fury**

"I...don't understand, Randy."

"Just follow my lead, Hayley."

"Randy..."

"Do you trust me?" I watched her eyes search mine and I smiled softly. "I won't make you do this if you don't trust me."

"I trust you, Randy." She kissed me softly on my cheek.

"This will get...rough."

"I can take it."

"Bloody..."

"Bring it."

"Dangerous..."

"I live on the edge."

"Personal..."

"I trust you." I took a deep breath but before I could do anything, she shoved me hard into the wall behind me. "I said I trusted you, get on with it Randy." I smirked and shoved her backwards. Before she could retaliate, I picked her up and threw her onto the coffee table. It shattered around her and I knew she would start to bleed soon.

"You okay?" When she didn't say anything I walked over to her, not noticing that she was playing possum. She grabbed my hands and threw me into the glass windows, but they were open and I hit the railing outside. She came after me but I speared her to the ground, hurting both of us. I stood up first, watching Hayley stumble setting something off inside me. As she stood up, I picked her up and slammed her into the door frame. She let out a low moan and it sent a heat wave through my entire body. She kicked me off her and threw me into the bedroom. She charged me but I flipped her onto the bed, watching her slide off the bed and hitting her head on the floor. I grabbed her and dragged her into the shower. As she stood up, I shoved her into the shower and turned on the water. Immediately, she was soaked and every piece of clothing stuck to her which made her look sexier by the minute. She clawed at my boxer briefs, pulling them down my legs and throwing them across the bathroom. I pinned up her up against the shower wall and gave her a hard kiss. But as the kiss continued, I felt myself soften into the kiss. I don't know what it was about the situation but I couldn't keep up the rough pace that I had planned to use. I think Hayley could sense my change in emotion so she stopped what she was doing.

"What's wrong, Randy?"

"I don't know...just feel different."

"You still want to do this?"

"Yes! I mean, yeah." To save myself from more embarrassment, I grabbed Hayley's face and pulled her into a rough kiss. It took me a minute to realize that I was completely naked but Hayley was still in her pajama bottoms. I went for the waistband of her shorts but she stopped me. She shook her head and kissed down my chest, all the way down to my belly button. She bit the skin under my belly button, causing me to buck up from the wall and poking Hayley in the face with my straining erection. I was about to say sorry but when Hayley's mouth descended onto my cock, all my words and thoughts were thrown out the door. "Oh...god..." This had to quite possibly be the best blowjob I have ever had in my life and that was saying something since I'm a notorious ladies man. I looked down to see her looking up at me with those beautiful & hypnotizing blue eyes, causing me let out a low moan. "Hayley..." She said something, with my cock still in her mouth, sending vibrations up and down my shaft. I clawed furiously at the tiles, trying to steady myself but failing miserably. Her fingers started to massage small circles into my thighs, making it harder and harder to stand up in the shower. "Hayley...I'm going to...fall over." She immediately stopped what she was doing, ignoring the whimper that escaped my lips. She smirked, turning off the water behind me and dragged me to the other room. She turned me around and threw me onto the bed, biting her lip as she watched my cock bounce off my abs. Before I could make a smart remark, she continued what she was doing in the shower which caused me to let out a low growl. I felt the all too familiar heat begin to stir in my stomach so I, unfortunately, had to pull Hayley off my cock. "I'm getting really close, baby. Wouldn't want to end the party early, right?" She shook her head and crawled up to my face, kissing me with enough force to turn me to pudding. Hayley's mouth moved to my neck, biting and licking the tan skin and sending my senses into overdrive. I finally got a good look at her and it made me twitch. Her teal colored bra was holding her very wet breasts together, barely, and her pink yoga pants were now a darker shade of pink. She reached behind herself and undid the clasp on her bra, releasing her breasts from their confines and throwing it on the floor. Within seconds, my hands were grabbing at the newly exposed skin and my mouth soon followed. The moans and sighs comng from Hayley increasingly got louder as I continued to massage and lick her breasts. She rolled off me, laying on her back with a smirk on her face. I yanked off her wet pants and underwear, throwing them off to the side with her bra. I kissed her up leg, loving the way she was squirming under my touch. I watched her look down at me as I slowly came closer to her core. She silently pleaded with me not to but I simply shook my head. She threw her head back and moaned as I eased my tongue inside of her.

"Randy...oh god..." I smiled as I watched her clutch the sheets in an attempt to keep herself from thrashing around. I had to hold her hips down just so she wouldn't buck up into my mouth, not that it was a problem though. Ignoring her whine of protest, I continued to kiss up to her face and captured her lips in a soft kiss.

"Do you have any?" She nodded and pointed to the drawer. I reached behind me, grabbed a condom out of the drawer and returned my attention to Hayley. I attacked her neck with bites and kisses, loving the sounds coming out of her mouth. With one hand, I slipped the condom on and positioned myself at Hayley's entrance. "Ready, Hayley?" She nodded and I thrust into her, burying myself inside in one move. The scream that came out of her mouth drove me wild. I wrapped her legs around my waist and pushed my way to the edge of the bed, driving myself further every time. I grabbed the edge of the bed for leverage, driving as deep as I can go. I looked down at Hayley but only caught sight of a fist connecting with my cheek. "Like it rough, huh?" I touched the cheek that was just hit, feeling the cut and the blood slowly dripping from it. Hayley grabbed my hand and brought my finger to her mouth, sucking on it and cleaning the blood of off it. I let out a growl and kissed Hayley hard enough to make the mattress bounce under us. I brought my hand up to Hayley's face, scraping my nails across her cheek and smirking as I drew blood. The groan that left her lips only made me drive deeper inside of her. I knew I wasn't going to last much longer but it was all worth it. "Baby, I'm not gonna last..." She didn't say a word, just put my hand over her neck. "Are you sure?" She nodded and I applied pressure to her neck. As I applied pressure to her neck, I felt her tighten around me. "Oh god...Hayley...I'm-" I couldn't even finish the sentence before my orgasm hit me harder than ever before. Judging by the look on Hayley's face, her orgasm hit her hard as well. I pulled out and rolled onto my back and tried to get my breath steady again. "Wow, Hayley. That was...amazing." She didn't say a word. I slipped the condom off and walked over to the bathroom to clean myself up. I walked back into Hayley's room and as I looked up, I couldn't keep the smile off my face. Hayley was already fast asleep with the blanket wrapped around her. I hopped back into her bed and wrapped my arm around Hayley, bringing her closer to me. I pushed some hair off her neck so I could kiss the damp skin. She stirred and I pretended to look like I was already asleep. She turned around far enough to kiss me softly on my lips, causing me to smile softly.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Randy." She kissed my forehead and turned back onto her side. Even though I thought I could never feel that way about anyone else, I had to admit that I was falling for Hayley too.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry it took so long. Next chapter will be up as soon as I can get it up.


	6. Confusion

This is chapter six. Hope you all enjoyed the fifth part. Enjoy this one too! This part will also be in Randy Orton's point of view.

_Recap: Randy and Hayley made a better memory of their previous love affair. After Hayley professes her love for Randy, Randy finally realizes the exact same thing._

**Hell Hath No Fury**

Between Hayley professing her love for me and my own admission of loving Hayley, I couldn't sleep. I laced my hands behind my head and stared at the ceiling. How was I supposed to deal with this? On television, this woman hates me with every fiber of her being. But off screen, she was falling in love with me. I've had to deal with differences on and off screen before but this was just too weird for me. But then I started to think about the positive things about having the woman I love traveling around the world with me. I could always steal time in between matches or promos, that was no big deal. Me and John do that now and we're just good friends. A smile crept across my face as I started to think about what this romance could turn into. Sure, I haven't felt like this since Sam but I was supposed to move on; she sure did. I rolled onto my side and started to run my fingers through Hayley's hair. This was the first time I took a good look at Hayley, even if she was naked. The Stratus sisters always were the two hottest women wherever they went but I never imagined anything like this. Toned, tan skin glistening with sweat from our love making. Chocolate brown hair slightly damp and sticking to the back of Hayley's neck was as soft as it looked. I hesitantly wrapped my arm around Hayley's waist and nuzzled her neck, letting my buzzed hair cut tickle her skin. Sleep overcame me faster than I could register, sending me off into a dream that I never wanted to wake up from.

_Next Morning_

I woke up to the feeling of someone poking my collar bone. I brought my hands to my face, rubbing my eyes before opening them.

"Morning, handsome."

"Hayley?"

"Who else would it be, Randy?" I opened my eyes wider and my blue eyes were met with Hayley's blue eyes. She was wrapped up in the white bed sheet and I could have sworn she looked like a goddess. "Something wrong?" She laid down next to me, molding herself to my right side. It was as if we were made for each other, in the least cliche way possible.

"I'm just...confused."

"By what? Maybe I can help."

"Us. This whole situation. I'm lost."

"Well, I hated you for what you did to me when were like this last time and I wanted to get back at you. But when I saw you, ran into you actually, I realized how much you actually still meant to me. When I looked into your eyes, I lost my focus and damn near blurted out 'I love you, Randy'. Those eyes are what I fell in love with all those years ago." She put her head on my chest and started to trace circles in my skin. I sighed softly, loving any bit of contact her skin made to mine. "After I had gotten away from you, my heart filled with hatred again because the memories I had of you were so painful. Those memories were why I had, very effectively might I add, thrown you off your game and DDT'ed you in the ring."

"But why the RKO gear? If you hated me so much, why wear it?"

"I knew I didn't hate you, Randy. I hated what you did to me. What happened between us was wham, bam, thank you ma'am. I will admit to being a romantic and romantics hate that bullshit." She started to place light kisses on my chest, causing me to sigh. I felt her swing her leg over me, straddling my waist and making me open my eyes. "When you asked if I would go to the party with you, it caught me by surprise but I couldn't show that. Not after what happened." She ground her hips into mine and I let out a groan. What was she doing to me? "When I hit you in the groin, I felt awful so I brought you back here. That clarify anything for you?" I thought about nodding but only half of the puzzle was done. "What's wrong?" Without thinking, I flipped Hayley onto her back and hovered over her.

"I don't know why...I ever forgot about you. You're beautiful, obviously smart for putting that whole thing together last night, talented and so caring. I hurt you all those years ago, Hayley, and yet you still brought me back up here after you hit me in the nuts. I don't know any woman who wouldn't have stood there, laughed and walked away after the fact." She smiled and my heart melted. I smirked as I ground my hips into hers, earning a moan in response. "Feel good?"

"Why do you think I did it to you, Randy?" Before I could say anything, she pulled my face to hers and gave me a mind blowing kiss. My cock stirred to life in the middle of the kiss, brushing up against Hayley. She giggled and I took the opportunity to pepper her neck with kisses. "Does someone have morning wood?"

"Yes. You know of any way to get rid of it?" I looked at Hayley and my cock jumped.

"There is this one way but I need your consent."

"You can have anything, Hayley."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. *big smile*


	7. Heart To Heart

This is chapter seven. Hope you enjoyed chapter six. Enjoy this one too! This part will also be in Randy Orton's point of view.

_Recap: Randy wakes up next to Hayley, thoroughly confused as to why a woman who hates him would sleep with him. Randy gets his answers and then asks his own question. 'How do you get rid of morning wood?'  
_

**Hell Hath No Fury**

After Hayley solved my morning wood dilemma, we got dressed and lounged around, watching TV to pass the time. I bet we had to be an odd picture: I was sitting there with no shirt on, lounging on the couch with Hayley snuggled under my right arm wearing my shirt. "Hayley?"

"Hmm?"

"What the hell just happened?"

"Well, Randy. When two people get all hot and bothered and can't stand it anymore-"

"I know what _that_ is, Lee. Did we just solve your grudge against me through sex?"

"It's half right, I think. At least now you know why I did what I did and you can make a decision based on that knowledge."

"Decision?"

"Yes. You can decide whether or not you want to try again or just accept it and move on." Move on? She wanted me to move on? How in the blue hell was I supposed to just walk away after what happened between us? I would have to be an idiot to walk away.

"I'm not leaving again, Hayley. I made that mistake once and I won't do it again." I brought her even closer to me, making sure that she knew that I was serious. "Unless...you want me to leave, Hayley."

"Why the hell would I want you to leave Randy? Not only did I just have the best sex of my life with you last night, I have been pining for you for years. Now that we're this close, I'll be damned if I'm going to let you walk away. You're stuck with me now."

"Would you call it 'stuck with' if I _wanted_ to be with you?" I didn't give her time to answer before I closed the gap between us with a kiss. The kiss quickly escalated to a full on make-out session that was interrupted by someone's phone ringing.

"Ugh. I'll be right back, Randy." She padded to the bedroom and I heard her answer her phone. I lounged on the couch, a smug grin crawling across my face as I recalled our activities over the past ten hours. I've had sex before, that was well known, but nothing compared to what I had with Hayley last night. It was amazing, mind-blowing even. Hayley came back into the living room and plopped herself onto the couch, immediately molding herself to my side. "That was John, asking what happened."

"And?" I wrapped my arm around her and gently started stroking her side.

"I told him what happened and to keep his mouth shut about the whole thing."

"How did he take it?"

"Just told me not to get hurt and that if you hurt me, reserve a bed at the hospital." I laughed; John always was intense when it came to people who meant a lot to him. I was about to say something when Hayley decided to rake her nails across my abs. I groaned at the sensation and let my head fall back on the couch. "Randy like that?"

"Yeah, Lee. Do it again." She obeyed and I groaned again. "Damn, you're gonna get me all riled up if you keep doing that?"

"There's a problem with that?"

"Apparently, there isn't." I captured Hayley's mouth in another kiss and pulled her close to me.

_Few Hours Later_

I walked out of the shower towel drying my hair and getting a good look at Hayley lying in the bed with the sheets wrapped around her.

"You'd think we would get tired after a while, right?" I smiled and laid down next to Hayley.

"When we hit that point, I'll let you know." I leaned down and kissed Hayley softly, loving the little sigh that escaped her lips.

"Maybe we should get some food. Nourishment, you know?" I groaned softly and rolled onto my back.

"If you insist. Can it be room service? I feel way too good to go out somewhere and deal with some nosy waitress." Hayley laughed and sat up, keeping the sheet wrapped around her.

"Sure thing, Randy. Menu should be around her somewhere. Can you check that drawer over there?"

"Sure, babe." I snapped my mouth shut as soon as I said 'babe'. The term of endearment slipped so easily out of my mouth that I didn't have time to catch it. "Sorry, Hayley. It kind of slipped."

"I don't mind, Randy." If I had looked at Hayley, I would've noticed that she was smiling widely but I was still looking for the menu. I found the menu and scanned over it, quickly finding something I wanted. I handed the menu to Hayley, trying desperately to ignore the surge of emotion I felt when our hands touched. "I'll place the order if you answer the door."

"Deal."

"Alright. I'll be back." She went to get up but I gently grabbed her wrist. "What, Randy?" I pulled her close to me and gave her a gentle kiss. "Wow. I'll, um, be right back." Hayley walked away to place the order and I stretched out on the bed, lacing my hands behind my head and relaxing. There was just something about Hayley that made me completely at peace.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. I apologize for the wait and the fizzly ending but I was getting lost at this point.


	8. Babe Mishap

This is chapter eight. Hope you enjoyed chapter seven. Enjoy this one too! This part will also be in Randy Orton's point of view.  
**Disclaimer:** All parties mentioned except for my OC, belong to their rightful owners. I just play with them, they aren't mine. This chapter will get hot and heavy. You have been warned. Carry on.

_Recap: Randy and Hayley call room service because they don't feel like going out after their sexcapades. Randy accidentally called Hayley 'babe' but Hayley doesn't mind at all.  
_

**Hell Hath No Fury**

I could faintly hear Hayley placing the order so I waited for her to come back into bedroom. About five minutes later, Hayley walked back into the bedroom wearing her RKO shirt and shorts. "They said it should be about thirty minutes, Randy." Hayley sat down on the bed next to me and immediately closed the space between us. The 'babe' mishap was still fresh in my mind but I didn't want to make a big fuss out of it. "Something on your mind, Orton?"

"No. I mean, yes, there is."

"What's up?"

"That whole...babe thing." Hayley situated herself under my arm and placed her hand on my abs again. "I didn't mean for it to slip, honest. It just...felt natural."

"Then there is no reason to argue it, Randy. Stop worrying." She kissed my cheek and raked her fingers over my abs again.

"Are you sure? I mean, it's not like we're..."

"Together?"

"Are we?" Hayley only smiled at me and I knew my answer.

"We are." I kissed her forehead and pulled her close to me. It wasn't long before we started making out again as I pushed her onto her back. There was a knock at the door and I groaned.

"Deal is a deal, Randy."

"I know." I got up off the bed, grabbed my wallet and headed to the door. I paid the guy at the door and wheeled our food into the room. "Hayley, food's here." I took the lids off the plates and looked up just as Hayley walked into the room. I laughed once I got a glimpse of Hayley's outfit of choice. "Nice, Hayley."

"I think I look pretty good, Randy." I laughed again and brought Hayley her plate.

"No argument from me, Hayley." I sat down on the couch, plate in hand, and watched as Hayley walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"And people say that you're _only_ a selfish jerk." Hayley sat down on the couch next to me and we started eating. Five minutes into our meal, Hayley started to laugh softly.

"What's so funny, Hayley?"

"I can't believe you were freaking out over you calling me 'babe'."

"That's funny to you." I ate another piece of my steak as Hayley continued to laugh.

"It's very funny, Randy. Big, macho, ladies man, Randy Orton was paranoid about calling one woman 'babe'. I could crack up for hours just thinking about it." I rolled my eyes and continued to eat my meal. Hayley put her plate on the kitchen counter and walked back over to the couch, wrapping her arms around me as she sat down. "Don't take it to heart, Randy. I'm just having some fun. I deserve some, don't you think?" I nodded with a mouthful of steak, only to have my head turned towards Hayley where she gave me a deep kiss. I felt her tongue sneak into my mouth and it was both weird and arousing that Hayley was trying to French kiss me while I was eating. She pulled away and I swallowed my food. "Wow, that was new."

"Yeah." As Hayley was licking her lips, the urge to kiss her overwhelmed me and I pulled her in for another hot kiss. I let my silverware hit the plate of the coffee table, lacing my hands through Hayley's silky hair. I pulled her onto my lap so she straddled me and we soon started to make out again. Hayley started to grind on my lap, making me hard again and earning herself a groan. "Hayley...god, that's hot."

"You think that's hot?" I just nodded. "You haven't seen anything yet, Randy." I swallowed hard and watched as Hayley smirked at me. She pulled me off the couch and into the bedroom, throwing me on the bed once we were close enough. I was about to say something when Hayley practically pounced on me and began passionately kissing me. While she was kissing me, it didn't register in my mind that she was tying my hands together to the bedposts. Only when she pulled away and I tried to grab her, did it dawn on me.

"What the..."

"Sit back and relax, Randy." All I could was nod as Hayley began to kiss my exposed chest, all the way down to the top of my boxers. I arched up into her kisses, hoping to get more of that amazing friction. Hayley smiled and bit down on my hip, making me arch up off the bed.

"Ohmygod!"

"Down, boy." I half-laughed but it soon turned into a moan as Hayley repeated her actions.

"Where in the hell did you learn that?"

"You pick things up when you dive head first into rebound boys." My heart sank a little but the feeling vanished when Hayley dropped her mouth onto my cock. I wanted to push her further down onto my cock with my hands but seeing as they were tied up, I could only just sit back and slowly fall apart by her actions.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. I apologize for the wait and the fizzly ending. Other stories have been begging for attention and I couldn't deny them. Next chapter will be out soon.


	9. Hayley's Promise

This is chapter nine. Hope you enjoyed chapter eight. Enjoy this one too! This part will also be in Randy Orton's point of view.  
**Disclaimer:** All parties mentioned except for my OC, belong to their rightful owners. I just play with them, they aren't mine.  
**Warning: **This chapter will get hot and heavy. You have been warned. Carry on.  
**PS:** If there was any confusion, Lee is Randy's nickname for Hayley. Proceed.

_Recap: Randy starts to panic after accidentally calling Hayley 'babe' but she reassures him that it's no big deal. After cementing the fact that they are indeed a couple, Hayley decides to show Randy some of her talents.  
_**  
Hell Hath No Fury**

Hayley continued to work on my cock and I could feel the heat begin to pool in my stomach. I was trying to keep my orgasm at bay but the way Hayley was working me, it was fast approaching. "Lee...I'm gonna..." Hayley pulled her mouth off my cock a second before my orgasm hit me, earning her a whine of disappointment.

"Patience is a virtue, Randy."

"Not when I'm this hard it isn't." Hayley looked down at my cock and smirked. I was about to ask her why she was smirking but when he hand wrapped around the base of my cock, all thoughts left my mind.

"Would you like to test that theory, Randall?" She licked the tip of my cock and I started to thrash on the bed, tugging desperately on the binds on my hands. Hayley's hand at the base of my cock was successfully stopping my orgasm from coming and it was driving me absolutely insane. She continued to lick my cock, like a goddamn lollipop, and I was starting to get light headed from the inability to cum.

"Lee...p-p-please..."

"Oh, look what we have here. Randy Orton at the mercy of 5'6" woman." I wanted to laugh but my hormones wouldn't let me. "How bad do you want to cum, Randy?"

"So bad...please, Lee." Hayley just smiled at me and shook her head. I moaned loudly as she continued to slowly torture me. I kept clawing at the binds on my hands but Hayley wasn't letting up. I was about to pass out from all the pressure when it was finally relieved and I let out a scream when Hayley's mouth descended onto my cock. I didn't last long, maybe a minute, before I was shooting load after load down Hayley's throat. I felt my eyes roll back into my head and I arched into Hayley's mouth even further. In the back of my mind, I was worried that I was choking her but my clouded brain wouldn't let me ask her if she was okay. As I finally came down from my high, I opened my eyes and saw Hayley looking up at me. "Are you okay?" She nodded and smiled.

"It would appear as if you forgot _all_ about me, Randy, because you've done that to me before." Oh, damn. "I think I'm gonna leave you like that until I feel like taking those off." I groaned and Hayley laughed. "You don't think I deserve a little payback, Randy?"

"Fair enough." I flopped my head back on the pillow and stared at the ceiling, trying to focus on something other than my wrists going numb. "So, what exactly is happening on Raw now that you made your point?"

"Why ruin the surprise? You're reactions are better when they aren't rehearsed." I groaned again. "You can't always get your way, Orton."

"Says who? I'm sure I could figure out a way to get you to spill it."

"Doubtful. I'm good at keeping my mouth shut." I snorted. "Okay, when it comes to certain things I'm good at keeping my mouth shut." I smiled at Hayley and flexed my hands to try to keep the blood flowing. "Damn, Randy, you look hot when you do that."

"Do what?"

"Flex."

"I flex all the time."

"Doesn't mean it's not hot every single time. You're like a work of art, Randy." I shook my head. "So all those screaming women, and men, are just **so** happy to see you show up?"

"Exactly."

"Believe what you want, Randy. I know when I see a work of art."

"Seen a lot of men?"

"Had to drown my sorrow in something other than alcohol, Randy." Ouch, that stung. "To answer your question, yes I have seen a lot of men and all of them wished they looked like you." I shrugged again. "Oh, so what was that whole Lady Killer persona they had you take on? Was it just a facade?"

"I will admit to thinking that way but it got way too boring to me. Those kinds of women are not what I prefer. They're just-"

"Sluts." I laughed.

"I was going to say 'easy' but that works just as well." Hayley smiled at me and snuggled into my chest again. I looked at the clock on the nightstand and couldn't believe it was almost eleven o'clock. "It's getting late, Lee."

"Randy has a bedtime?" I laughed and flexed my wrists again.

"I was just saying that it was getting late."

"Keep flexing and you'll watch the time fly, Mr. Orton."

"Is that a challenge, Lee?" Hayley got right in my ear, her breath sending chills down my spine.

"That's a promise, Randy."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. I apologize for the ending. This chapter kind of got away from me a little bit. Reviews are highly appreciated. Next chapter will be out soon.


	10. Next Morning

Welcome back for chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed chapter nine. Enjoy! This part will also be in Randy Orton's point of view.  
**Disclaimer:** All parties mentioned except for my OC, belong to their rightful owners. I just play with them, they aren't mine.  
**PS:** If there was any confusion, Lee is Randy's nickname for Hayley. Proceed.

_Recap: Hayley showed Randy one of her talents before the two of them started talking about Randy's 'Lady Killer' persona. Randy kept flexing and Hayley told him that if he kept it up, she would make time fly.  
_**  
Hell Hath No Fury  
**

I woke up to the sound of a door opening so I blinked to try to get a better look at the room I was in. It wasn't mine, at least I don't think it was, and I was covered from the waist down in a sheet. "Morning, handsome." I turned my head to see Hayley standing in the doorway, wearing a tank top and shorts which both had the letters 'RKO' on them.

"Morning, Hayley." I stretched my arms over my head, suddenly realizing that they weren't tied together anymore.

"I took it off when you fell asleep. I didn't want your arms going numb or anything."

"Oh. Okay." I rubbed my eyes, trying to get the sleep out of them and I heard Hayley giggle. "What, Lee?"

"You are just too much, Randy." I smiled and sat up, ultimately shifting the sheet down and exposing more skin. I watched Hayley bite her lip so I looked down, saw my situation and smirked.

"See something you like, Hayley?" Hayley pushed herself off the door frame and strutted her way over to the bed.

"You already know the answer to that question, Randy." I smirked and pulled her into my lap, immediately bringing her face to mine in a passionate kiss. A cell phone started to ring in the background and I knew it was mine. I groaned and pulled away from Hayley, wrapping the sheet around my waist to go grab my phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Randy, it's John."

"Hey John. What's up?"

"Not much, man. Have you seen Hayley at all?"

"Might have seen her. Why?"

"No reason. I wanted to see if she wanted to have breakfast with me. I've got to talk to her about something important."

"Oh. You try calling her?"

"Yeah but it goes straight to voice-mail." John sounded really nervous and I figured I should cut him some slack. "Give me a second, okay?"

"Sure thing, man." I covered the mouth piece and motioned for Hayley to come closer.

"What's wrong?"

"John needs to talk to you. He says it's important. Here. He sounds pretty bummed." Hayley nodded and I handed her the phone.

"Johnny?"

"Hayley! I've been trying to call you. Why haven't you answered?"

"I don't know where my phone is. What's wrong?"

"It's Courtney. Would you mind having breakfast with me?"

"Sure. When?"

"Fifteen minutes?"

"Definitely. Let me get dressed, okay?"

"Yeah. I'll meet you in the lobby."

"Okay. See you, John."

"Bye, Hayley." I watched Hayley hang up my phone and she threw it back to me.

"You heading to meet him?" Hayley nodded and stood in front of her closet, trying to find something to wear. She finally picked something and immediately started stripping. I turned around and I heard Hayley laugh behind me.

"It's nothing you haven't seen, Randy."

"Some girls like their modesty."

"I'm not some girl."

"Very true." Hayley laughed again and I couldn't hide my smile. I watched Hayley change into this teal chiffon dress and pairing it with matching wedges. I licked my lips, getting turned on just by Hayley standing there. Hayley glanced back at me and laughed. "Don't get too excited, Randy. I have some place to be."

"I know. Can I see you afterwards?"

"Of course you can, Randy." Hayley put her hair up in a ponytail and walked over to me, giving me a kiss before grabbing a bag out of the closet. "I'll be back, babe." I smirked and kissed Hayley again.

"I'll be right here waiting." Hayley smiled, threw her essentials in her bag and headed out of the room. I sighed, suddenly finding myself very bored without Hayley next to me. I decided to take a shower to make sure I wasn't nasty when Hayley came back from her breakfast with John. As I walked out of the shower, my phone started to ring. I looked at it, slightly confused as to who would be calling me this early. I picked up my phone, hoping I didn't sound too shocked. "Hello?"

"Randy, it's Vince."

"Morning, Vince."

"I wanted to talk to you about something I witnessed last night."

"What was that?"

"You getting DDT'ed by our newest Diva, Hayley Stratus."

"What about it, Vince?"

"Well, I talked it over with Creative and we decided that we were going to put you to in a storyline together." I made a face; obviously they wanted us in a storyline together or they wouldn't have her do what she did last night. I sat down on the bed, making myself comfortable.

"Alright, what should I know?"

"Next week, Hayley is going to have a match and I want you at ringside."

"Is she going to win her match or is that a secret?"

"She's going to win, Randy. There is no way we would let a Stratus lose her first match. I just thought I would let you know ahead of time."

"I appreciate that, Vince."

"We'll talk more later, Randy."

"Goodbye, Vince." I hung up and started to smirk. Now there was no way Hayley could get rid of me.

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. This chapter kind of got away from me a little bit. Reviews are highly appreciated. Next chapter will be out soon.


	11. Breakfast With John and a Bombshell

Welcome back for chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed chapter nine. Enjoy! This part will also be in Randy Orton's point of view.  
**Disclaimer:** All parties mentioned except for my OC, belong to their rightful owners. I just play with them, they aren't mine.  
**PS:** If there was any confusion, Lee is Randy's nickname for Hayley. Proceed.

_Recap: Randy woke up and found that he wasn't in his hotel room. After talking with Hayley for a few minutes, his phone started to ring with John Cena on the other end looking for Hayley. After listening to a very distressed John Cena, Hayley went to go have breakfast with him to find out what is wrong. As Hayley went to breakfast, Randy got a call from Mr. McMahon telling him that Creative wanted to put him in a storyline with Hayley.  
_**  
Hell Hath No Fury**

Once I got off the phone with Vince, I decided I would order myself some room service for breakfast. I called down to room service, ordered some eggs and bacon, and plopped myself back on the bed as I waited for my food.

**_Hayley's Point of View_**

I met John in the lobby and we walked to his car that was parked in the front driveway, not saying a word to each other. I started to chew on my lip, suddenly feeling very worried that John was being so quiet. John drove to this diner and we were seated in a booth that was away from everyone else. He quickly ordered drinks and I could practically see the sweat forming on his forehead. "John? What's wrong?"

"You remember that girl I was telling you about? The one for me?"

"Courtney?" John nodded. "What about her?"

"She's pregnant." I choked on my water that I just started to drink. "I know! I can't believe I was so stupid."

"Stupid? Getting someone you told me you wanted to marry is stupid, Cena?"

"Whoa, Hayley. Calm down."

"No! You're the one acting stupid. If you care so much about her, this shouldn't have you so frigging upset." John blinked a few times and started to laugh. "Glad you find this funny."

"It's not you but you are right. I'm laughing at how stupid I'm acting. I just panicked and blew this way out of proportion. For some reason, I hear the word 'pregnant' and I lose my mind. I should call her back. I kind of hung up on her."

"I'll be here when you get back." I crossed my arms in front of my chest and watched John slide out of the booth to go call his girlfriend. I rolled my eyes; What is it with guys freaking when they hear their girlfriend is pregnant? I can understand freaking if your one night stand ended up pregnant but not your girlfriend. I watched John through the window and decided that now, he didn't need to have breakfast with me. He needed to talk to, or better yet see, his girlfriend. When the waitress came back, I told her that we wouldn't be eating because there was an emergency that came up. She understood and gave me the bill. I tipped her five bucks, mostly for her understanding, and paid the bill at the register in the front of the diner. I walked outside and while he had his back turned, I hailed a cab that was driving by. I rode back to the hotel, paid the cabby and headed back to my room. I walked into my room and saw Randy sprawled out on the couch watching TV. I quietly walked up behind him and put my hands over his eyes, making him jump. "Hi Randy." Randy pulled my hands off his eyes and turned around on the couch.

"Lee? I thought you were out with John. Something wrong?"

"Just John overreacting about his girlfriend, is all."

"What happened to her?"

"I don't know if John would want me telling you."

"She's pregnant isn't she?" I laughed as I put my purse down on the coffee table before sitting next to Randy.

"That a random guess?"

"It was an assumption. Most of the people I know word something that way and they end up telling me whatever the secret was anyway."

"So you know a lot of people with pregnant girlfriends?"

"Yeah. Not all of them are WWE superstars though."

"It happens. I just don't know why guys feel the need to bug about the whole thing, though. It's not their bodies that get stretched out and warped for nine months."

"Is that the only argument women have for making it seem they have it harder when it comes to pregnancy?"

"It's kind of a big deal, Randy. Imagine having something growing inside of you for nine months, stretching you out so much you have to maneuver through people traffic in ways you never thought imaginable. Pair that with the weird cravings, the hormonal roller-coasters and the aftermath of what the kid does to your body. Valid arguments, don't you think?"

"Fair enough. How do you know so much about pregnancy? Something I should know?" I slapped Randy on the arm and he laughed at me. "I'm serious."

"No, I'm not hiding something like that from you. My cousins have a lot of kids so I've been around it quite a bit."

"Do you like kids?"

"I love them."

"Can hardly wait to have your own?" I laughed.

"I can wait but I won't lie, there is a lot of temptation out there." Randy wrapped his arm around me and brought me closer to him. "You seem awfully curious about this, Randy. Why?"

"No reason." I watched a smirk crawl across Randy's face and I just shook my head. "No reason, whatsoever."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Sorry about the short length and wait. Also, I think I was hung up on the whole pregnant thing. My bad. Reviews are highly appreciated. Next chapter will be out soon.


	12. Up For Another Round

Welcome back for chapter ten. Hope you enjoyed chapter nine. Enjoy! This part will also be in Hayley's point of view.  
**Disclaimer:** All parties mentioned except for my OC, belong to their rightful owners. I just play with them, they aren't mine.  
**PS:** If there was any confusion, Lee is Randy's nickname for Hayley. Proceed.  
**Warning:** This chapter has mature content. Viewer discretion is advised.

_Recap: Hayley went to breakfast with John but she bailed after she heard the John was freaking out about his girlfriend being pregnant. Hayley went back to Randy and joined him on the couch, watching TV. The two started to talk about pregnancy and Hayley was getting the sense that Randy was after something._**  
**

**Hell Hath No Fury**

I ignored Randy's blatant lie and rested my head in his lap, making him jump a little. "Relax, Randy. This is a completely innocent gesture." I felt something twitch under my head and I gasped.

"That wasn't, Lee." I slapped Randy's chest, making him laugh. "I'm sorry. It's just what you do to me. Add that in with the pregnancy talk we just had and I will admit to being turned on...a lot."

"Kids make you hot?"

"No! The act, makes me hot but I will admit that the thought of becoming a father does make me a little excited." Randy twitched under my head and I chuckled.

"I think it makes you more than a little excited."

"You read me so well, Lee." Randy started to run his fingers through my hair, making me sigh softly. "Do you like that?" I nodded, make Randy twitch and gasp.

"Sorry. Forgot about your little situation down there."

"It's not a little situation and you know that." I laughed and rolled my eyes. Randy continued to run his fingers through my hair so I closed my eyes to enjoy the sensation. As one of Randy's hands was playing with my hair, his other hand trailed down my side and stopped at my hip. I opened my eyes and narrowed them at Randy.

"Really, Randy?"

"I can't help myself and you know that." I laughed and I sat up, making Randy groan. I didn't say a word, just straddled Randy and smirked at him.

"You were saying, Randy?"

"Oh, nothing." Randy's hands slipped up my legs and rested on my hips on the outside of my dress. "Can I just say that your dress is stunning on you?" I smiled and leaned in to give Randy a kiss on the neck. He sighed and his fingers dug into my hips. I kissed Randy from his neck, up to his ear and forehead and finally kissed him on the lips. I went to pull away, trying to be more romantic than horny, but Randy wasn't having any of that as he deepened the kiss. I laughed and tried to reason with him. "Randy...come on...stop."

"Like you really want me to stop." I tried to pull away but Randy's hands slipped into my hair and pulled me back to him. I groaned but gave in, letting Randy take control of the kiss and poke his tongue into my mouth. Randy sat up and pushed me backwards on the couch, pinning my wrists down as he continued to kiss me. He ground up against me and moaned into the kiss, making me laugh. He pulled away and smirked at me. "What's so funny?"

"You." My eyes rolled back as Randy licked a stripe from my collar-bone to my ear.

"Not so funny now, huh?"

"You're still funny, Randy."

"I'll show you funny, Lee." Randy winked at me before he let go of my wrists and slid his way down my body, stopping at my waist. He pushed my dress up and kissed the area above my panties, making me sigh.

"That's playing dirty, Randy." He didn't say a word as he pushed my dress up far enough to see my panties. He kissed the inside of each thigh, making me jump, before he pushed my panties aside and started to kiss my opening. I gasped and threw my head back, earning a chuckle from Randy. "Shut up, Randy." Before I could say anything else, Randy continued his slow torture and I could barely keep my eyes open. "Randy..." He picked up his pace, making me gasp more often and I could feel myself getting close. Randy fingers pressed into my hips and I couldn't control myself anymore. "I'm gonna..." Before I could finish the sentence, my orgasm hit me hard and I could feel Randy lap up whatever juices were coming out. I moaned again and watched Randy sit back up, licking his lips. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes as he got up to get something out of the fridge. I fixed my dress and sat up before joining Randy in the kitchen. "You'd think that you wouldn't be hungry after that." Randy laughed as he pulled a soda out of the fridge.

"Very funny but I'm thirsty. Actually, I am hungry. Want to grab something to eat?"

"Sure. I never did get to eat when I was with John."

"Where did you want to go, then?"

"I don't know."

"Italian?" I shook my head. "Sushi?" I just glared at Randy, making him laugh. "Sorry I asked."

"Mexican."

"Tacos?"

"I love the way you think, Randy."

**-FIN-**

That's it for this chapter. Reviews are highly appreciated. I apologize for the wait and the ending. Next chapter will be out soon.


End file.
